Femme
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Utakata, graphiste au chômage, est assailli par ses doutes. Être un homme au foyer ne ferait-il pas de lui une femme ? OS/UA/Yaoi léger.


**Titre **: Femme

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing **: Ita/Uta

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : OS - UA - Yaoi léger

**Crédits:** Les personnages appartiennent à , le reste est de moi.

**Résumé** : Utakata, graphiste au chômage, est assailli par ses doutes. Être un homme au foyer ne ferait-il pas de lui une femme ?

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : femme, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

**- Femme -**

Utakata s'observa dans le miroir d'un œil critique, en boxer. Scrutant sa plastique masculine, il soupira légèrement avant d'ouvrir le placard qui supportait le grand miroir devant lequel il se tenait. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses vêtements un à un, avant que sa main ne s'arrête définitivement sur un kimono léger et confortable d'un bleu profond. Il se vêtit rapidement et quitta la pièce, vacant à ses occupations domestiques.

Il rangea d'abord un peu l'appartement, y remettant de l'ordre et chassant quelques moutons de poussière. Tout en se livrant à ses activités, la télé allumée dont le son en sourdine lui tenait compagnie, il laissa son esprit divaguer à de triviales réflexions. Il se faisait de plus en plus l'effet d'être une femme au foyer. Oui, une femme...

Il ne travaillait plus depuis un certain temps, prenant en charge les tâches ménagères pendant que son compagnon travaillait, partant tôt le matin et rentrant souvent tard le soir. Cuisine, ménage, repassage, lessive, courses, n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Son attention dériva l'espace d'un instant sur l'écran plat du salon. Ah, ça y était, Dana avait enfin avoué à Mickael qu'elle l'avait trompé et que le bébé qu'elle portait n'était pas de lui…

Un éclair de stupéfaction le traversa. Depuis quand suivait-il bien malgré lui les déboires des diverses héroïnes dans les séries télévisées de la journée ? Laissant tomber l'aspirateur qu'il avait en main, il se palpa le torse, les fesses, et en définitive l'entrejambe. Bon, tout était bien à sa place. Alors pourquoi avait-il la furieuse impression de ressembler de plus en plus à une femme ? S'autocritiquant sévèrement, il relégua ses préoccupations dans un coin de son esprit et reprit son occupation première, aspirant tout furieusement pour passer sa colère.

Sa journée s'écoula, semblable à toutes les précédentes. Il fit un tour à la supérette du quartier après avoir décidé ce qu'il allait cuisiner pour le repas du soir, complétant par la même occasion ses achats culinaires de deux ou trois bricoles comme du gel douche et de la lessive. Mais, cette inquiétude qui le taraudait de plus en plus ces derniers temps ne le quitta pas pour autant. Même dans le supermarché, où il croisa certaines de ses voisines, femmes au foyer, seules le ventre bien rond ou accompagnées de leurs enfants en bas âge…

Il étendait tranquillement sa lessive sur le balcon, pour qu'elle profite du petit vent qui soufflait et du soleil de printemps. Accrochant les vêtements avec des épingles à linges sur les fils qui traversaient un coin du grand espace dallé, il se fit encore une fois la remarque qu'il était encore en train de se comporter comme une femme, une épouse jalouse, scrutant sa montre en attendant que sa tendre moitié veuille bien daigner regagner le bercail…

Est-ce qu'Itachi serait capable de le tromper ? Non… Itachi avait certes des défauts, mais il n'était pas volage. Alors pourquoi lui, se comportait-il comme une femme bafouée ? Utakata soupira sombrement. Quand il avait perdu son travail en tant que graphiste, Itachi n'avait rien dit, pas la moindre remarque. Si Utakata ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait presque cru que son chômage à cause du dépôt de bilan de sa société lui faisait plaisir.

Itachi était possessif, c'était un fait. Peut-être qu'au fond, ça l'avait vraiment réjoui qu'il se retrouve sans activité professionnelle ? Ses premiers essais culinaires n'avaient pas franchement été une réussite, d'habitude c'était Itachi qui cuisinait le soir. Mais puisqu'il était à la maison toute la journée... Aujourd'hui heureusement, il s'était amélioré, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était autant attelé à apprendre à mieux cuisiner au lieu de laisser cette tâche à son compagnon. Il n'était pas triste, non, il aimait bien rester à la maison… En tout cas au début…

Ne pas avoir à se lever le matin, ne pas avoir à s'habiller comme un employé, pas de réveil, pas d'impératifs, pas de stress, ni d'embouteillages… Des vacances en somme. Mais maintenant, ça lui pesait presque. Il tournait en rond. Il avait besoin de s'occuper. Jouer les femmes d'intérieur l'avait amusé, mais là ça commençait à lui poser de sérieux problèmes d'identités et ça le troublait de plus en plus. Pourquoi avait-il sans cesse l'impression de devenir une femme ?

Et avec ce triste constat, il y avait toutes ses inquiétudes sur son avenir professionnel, sur le devenir de son couple avec Itachi, tout un tas de questions qui en temps normal ne lui auraient même pas traversé l'esprit. Était-il en train de devenir fou ? En tout cas, sa confiance en lui fondait comme neige au soleil. Il se sentait un peu inutile… Épinglant un boxer noir, suivi d'une paire de chaussettes et d'un t-shirt, son mal-être augmenta. Oui, quelque part, il était devenu la femme d'Itachi…

Il lavait son linge, repassait ses chemises, rangeait ses chaussettes et ses affaires qui trainaient. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un ventre rond ou un bambin accroché à ses jambes, et le mimétisme avec certaines de ses voisines serait parfait. Il les croisait de plus en plus régulièrement dans la journée et il sentait bien leurs regards étonnés, curieux ou réprobateurs. Les femmes se mariaient et arrêtaient de travailler pour s'occuper de leur époux, de leur maison, de leurs enfants…

Pour autant, lui et Itachi ne pouvaient pas sortir main dans la main en plein jour, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, il ne pouvaient pas se comporter comme les autres couples car le leur était "hors normes". Itachi l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Le laisserait-il tomber maintenant qu'il était devenu un homme au foyer ? Lui en voudrait-il s'il retrouvait du travail et reprenait un quotidien différent de celui-ci ? Quelque part, Utakata sentait qu'Itachi appréciait énormément de le quitter chaque matin et de le retrouver chaque soir en sachant qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans leur appartement.

Enfin, leur appartement… Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, mais c'était Itachi qui en était propriétaire. Il s'y était peu à peu senti chez lui au fur et à mesure qu'il l'avait aménagé à son goût, sans pour autant trop empiéter sur ce qu'Itachi avait déjà. Mais le grand duplex luxueux au dernier étage était de toute manière quasiment vide quand Itachi lui avait proposé de s'y installer. Un pantalon de pyjama vint s'ajouter à la file de pièces de tissus qui s'agitaient doucement sous la brise printanière et Utakata déprima un peu plus.

Itachi tourna la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, ravi de la trouver ouverte, ce qui voulait dire que son chéri était là, chez eux. Ouvrant le battant, il se déchaussa dans la spacieuse entrée, y abandonnant aussi sa serviette en cuir et son imperméable léger.

- Je suis rentré ! lança t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rentrer chez lui pour y retrouver son aimé était chaque soir un bonheur qui n'avait pas de prix pour lui.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'inquiéta presque, oui, presque. Si Utakata était sorti, il aurait fermé à clef. Il était donc forcément ici, dans ce qui était devenu leur nid douillet. L'homme d'affaire accompli repoussa sa longue chevelure noire nouée en catogan dans son dos et parcouru l'espace meublé d'un pas souple.

- Chaton ? appela t-il ne trouvant trace nulle part de sa si jolie moitié.

- Sur le balcon… lui répondit une voix grave.

Itachi franchit la porte vitrée et repéra sans mal sur la terrasse la silhouette élancée, engoncée dans un kimono bleu roi du plus bel effet. Utakata finissait d'étendre tranquillement le linge, accomplissant méthodiquement sa tâche ménagère avec calme et précision. Le chef d'entreprise se colla au dos qui disparaissait sous le tissu soyeux et entoura la taille résolument masculine de ses bras.

Utakata frissonna quand le souffle de son compagnon s'écrasa dans sa nuque d'abord, puis tout près de son oreille. Des lèvres fines se posèrent dans son cou, chaudes, tendres, possessives, dévorantes…

- Tu m'as manqué… souffla Itachi d'une voix rauque.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? biaisa l'homme au foyer.

Utakata se morigéna mentalement, se faisant l'effet de se comporter à nouveau comme une femme, une épouse oscillant entre jalousie et servilité. A ce rythme, il allait devenir fou, ou bien une femme pour de vrai.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Itachi, sentant son amant se tendre sensiblement entre ses bras.

- … Tu es en retard…rétorqua platement l'interrogé tout en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai eu une journée chargée.

Utakata préféra se taire plutôt que de laisser sortir tout le fiel venimeux qui lui brulait la langue. Tout au fond de lui, il enviait Itachi de travailler. Quelque part, ça mâchait sa fierté de ne plus être comme lui et d'être cantonné dans leur foyer, de ne plus avoir la moindre activité. Son visage s'assombrit. Il avait vraiment très envie de lui faire une scène, une vrai crise… de jalousie.

Il avait, oui, très envie de déverser toute sa frustration sur son petit-ami qui pourtant, il le savait bien, n'y était pour rien. Il se mettait vraiment à réagir comme une femme… Triturant entre ses doigts le t-shirt qu'il s'apprêtait à étendre, il se raisonna. Il était le seul fautif de son énervement actuel, et Itachi ne méritait pas son îre. Peut-être bien que ses hormones lui jouaient des tours après tout. Il n'avait pourtant pas ses règles…

Itachi fronça les sourcils, trouvant son amant décidément bien sombre et silencieux devant l'étendoir déjà plus que rempli.

- Chaton… qu'est-ce que tu as…souffla t-il tout en enveloppant un peu plus la silhouette masculine dans ses bras, appuyant même son menton sur l'épaule de son partenaire depuis bientôt trois ans.

- Dis… tu trouves que je ressemble à une femme ? finit par lâcher Utakata d'un air fermé et ennuyé, livrant plus ou moins le fond de sa pensée à contre cœur.

- Une… une femme ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- C'est que… je me dis que… tu vois… je fais le ménage, la cuisine, la lessive… Si j'en étais une…

Itachi posa une main pâle et élégante sur la bouche de sa tendre moitié, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre. Il l'enlaça plus étroitement encore, touché par l'expression blessée et tourmentée qui transparaissait sur les traits de son compagnon.

Il embrassa une tempe puis une pommette tout en s'empêchant de rire ou de soupirer gravement, il ne savait lui-même pas trop. Imaginer Utakata en femme fit couler une sueur froide dans son dos. C'était une idée incongrue et risible, mais à la fois compréhensible. C'était vrai que si le jeune graphiste actuellement sans emploi avait été une femme, les choses auraient été plus simples et le regard de la société indifférent. Mais lui, ce n'était pas d'une femme qu'il était tombé amoureux. C'était de lui, Utakata.

C'était son charme masculin qui l'avait envouté, sa gentillesse, son tempérament si particulier. Non, sans doute que s'il avait été une femme, il ne l'aurait même pas regardé. Il le trouvait tout simplement adorable, là comme ça, dans son kimono, en train d'étendre leur linge, en train de se poser des questions existentielles qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

- Je t'aime tel que tu es… Si tu veux, demain c'est moi qui ferait la lessive si c'est ça qui te perturbe.

Instantanément, une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du graphiste au chômage pendant que les mains de son amant glissaient sur lui en vagues caressantes et rassurantes. Il se perdit dans l'odeur entêtante du corps derrière lui.

- Si tu étais une femme, je ne t'aurais probablement même jamais regardé. Je suis gay, tu te souviens ? rajouta Itachi.

Le sourire d'Utakata s'agrandit imperceptiblement. Il ne fallut rien de plus pour écarter toutes ses préoccupations. Itachi était quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête, et il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait éperdument lui. Peu importait qu'il fasse le ménage et le reste comme une femme au foyer. Il n'était pas une femme, et il ne le serait jamais. Il était un homme, un homme au foyer…

- J'aime que tu sois à la maison, ça me donne l'impression que nous sommes un couple de jeunes mariés. Ça ne te dirais pas de passer à l'étape "lune de miel" ? souffla Itachi, ouvertement rieur cette fois.

- … J'étends le linge, fit sournoisement remarquer Utakata tout en sentant une pluie de baisers de plus en plus chauds marbrer la base de son cou, à la lisière de l'encolure de son kimono.

Il frissonna délicieusement sous les attentions de plus en plus sulfureuses dont il était l'objet. Oui, Itachi l'aimait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et s'il avait été une femme, il ne serait pas comme ça avec lui…

- Moi, c'est toi que j'ai envie d'étendre…susurra Itachi d'une voix voilée par le désir.

- Et je m'en rends parfaitement compte, statua le graphiste d'un ton langoureux.

Oui, il sentait distinctement dans son dos, tout contre ses reins, une bosse suggestive qui déformait l'entrejambe du pantalon de son compagnon. Les mains de celui-ci glissèrent dans l'encolure de son kimono, s'égarant sur son torse.

- Alors, si tu ne veux pas que nos voisines te regardent de travers demain à la supérette, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur. A moins que tu ne veuilles prouver à ces femmes à quel point tu es un homme comblé ?

Seul le rire léger d'Utakata lui répondit et Itachi le serra plus étroitement contre lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres, prouvant à cet homme entre ses bras à quel point il l'aimait et le désirait. Une femme… Une femme n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de son adonis et ne lui volerait jamais son cœur.

La porte de la véranda fut refermée d'un coup de pied et la corbeille oubliée au pied de l'étendoir. Les doutes d'Utakata s'envolèrent. Être un homme, ça avait du bon. Tout en le faisant fondre sous ses caresses, Itachi lui énuméra une à une toutes les bonnes raisons de ne pas, oui, surtout pas changer de sexe. La principale étant que jamais une femme ne lui ferait autant d'effet, ni ne kidnapperait aussi bien son cœur et son attention… Dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher, Itachi recouvrit la silhouette élancée totalement nue et couverte de sueur, à ses côtés, d'un drap protecteur.

Il se fit la promesse que dès le lendemain, il téléphonerait à cet ami qui possédait une agence de communication. Retrouver son compagnon tous les soirs à la maison quand il rentrait avait du bon et le satisfaisait grandement. Pourtant, tourner en rond dans leur foyer semblait peser à son amant et lui donner des idées saugrenues. Et puis, si sa cuisine était devenue mangeable, lui avait très envie de retrouver ses fourneaux. Faire la cuisine le soir venu lui permettait de se détendre, et cette activité anodine lui manquait.

- Fin -

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Bon ben voilà, en une heure sur le thème "Femme", voilà ce que ça donne chez moi… La scène d'Utakata en train d'étendre du linge sur le balcon… Non, ne me demandez pas… Je ne sais même pas d'où ça m'est venu… sigh ! Mais j'adore définitivement les mettre ensemble ces deux là.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires sur cette petite scénette.

Yzan.

Lili s'incruste et commente : Ah, j'adore quand tu nous fait ce petit couple! Uta est tellement chou ! J'ai eu peur, j'avoue, que tu ne nous le fasse en travesti... Mais bon, ceci est la preuve que ton cerveau est moins tordu que le mien. Tu aimes beaucoup les hommes qui étendent le linge non ? Bref, un petit texte tout doux, tout mignon que j'aime beaucoup.


End file.
